


Loyalty

by imperialmadam



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: 5x08, Gen, Missing Scene, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperialmadam/pseuds/imperialmadam
Summary: George Warleggan has lines he won't cross. When Merceron and Hanson plan treason, George is determined to stop them. Missing scene from 5x08.





	Loyalty

“This report will never reach Wickham,” Merceron said. “But it will reach the General.”

At first, I thought my annoyance at Ross winning yet again made me mishear. Treason. He was suggesting high treason. I glanced at Hanson, expecting him to look just as disgusted as I felt. Instead, I was shocked to see he was smiling in a self-satisfied way, probably the way I smiled when one of Ross’ schemes got him into trouble. Like now. But I felt no satisfaction now. This, this was too far.

“I will take the letter,” Hanson said. “The General is a passionate type, like all the French. He will react very badly on hearing he has been betrayed. Who knows what he will do to Poldark?”

I felt sick, as though I had swallowed one of Dr Penrose’s ghastly tonics. They were traitors, and I didn’t think it was out of loyalty to the French. If you are the company you keep then I must be a monster. I should have known better than to go into business with these two. My dear Elizabeth had warned me - hadn’t she? It was all a bit muddled at the time - but it had seemed like the sort of thing she would say. She was always my better half.

“Excuse me,” I said stiffly, before rising and leaving the room.

“It appears Sir George does not like the plan,” I heard Hanson say as I left.

_Sir_ George. Yes, my knighthood from the King himself. That meant something, didn’t it? Even though we were both mad at the time, it meant something.

I had made a mistake trusting them, but I could remedy that. Go to Nampara, intercept Hanson before he could give the letter to the General. Despite what Ross may think, I had lines I wouldn’t cross and treason was one of them.

My uncle came in to inform me Hanson and Merceron had left.

“Then I must leave, too. I have to take care of some business, uncle,” I said.

“Business? You’re not going to Nampara, are you? Why would you would risk yourself for Poldark? George, you hate him!”

“I know, but I love England more, and I don’t think there will be much risk.”

“Hanson took a gun!”

“Indeed? Well, I had better do the same.” I summoned a servant and ordered him to fetch my muskets. I hoped it wouldn’t come to violence, unlike Ross I was no soldier, but better to have them and not need them than the alternative.

I checked the muskets - both loaded. Did I have it in me to kill a man if necessary? I’d caused the deaths of many, but I’d never actually killed anyone before.

“If I don’t come back, take care of my little she-bear. And Valentine, of course.”

“Don’t come back!” my uncle echoed. “George, you haven’t taken leave of your senses again, have you?”

“On the contrary, uncle. I have finally recovered them.”

I glanced back as I left. I thought I saw Elizabeth smiling encouragingly, but I blinked, and the apparition was gone.


End file.
